


Santa Claus

by Judgement



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready and the Sole have a conversation about Santa Claus. </p><p>Based off Nebty's headcanon post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Nebty's headcanon post which can be found here: http://nebty.tumblr.com/post/134274569737/misc-maccready-headcanons-after-he-learns-that

It’s not often that there’s quiet moments in between destinations, normally it’s filled with shots of gunfire and the heavy stomping of their feet as they move from one place to the next. But with the wide span between them and their destination, and trees that offer no visible hiding spots, it had become a relatively quiet trip.

The sun was warm against them, weapons ready to draw at any moment in case the lapse of quiet peace is ruined by feral ghouls or raiders. It’s then that MacCready after silence suddenly speaks up.

“S’pose I can ask you some questions.. about before the war?” It’s hesitant and a sideways glance from the Sole Survivor has him glancing away and straight ahead, hoping no lines were crossed. But the Sole just shrugs their shoulders, looking ahead again. “Shoot.”

The green light for questions that he wasn’t expecting has MacCready falling into silence as he mulls over his questions, the heavy crunch of dirt beneath their boots as they tread forward before he finally speaks up.

“What was your favorite season?” He starts shallow, easy stuff, stuff he knows won’t be too terrible to answer considering the Sole’s situation. The post-war world didn’t quite experience seasons the same, when it was cold, it was _cold_ but snow never came. If anything it was just that the radiation storms got worse, the change in climate brought the storms from the Glowing Sea over more frequently, and for longer periods of time.

“Winter,” The Sole says without skipping a beat, a small gracing their features as they think about it. “The white snow dusting the ground, the fireplace lit, people and family are generally together that season more than any other time. Oh and the _food_.” There was nothing quite as good as the feasts that happened during the Winter Seasons whether one celebrated anything or not.

“The food?” MacCready echoes, trying to grasp the pre-war state of the world and why winter would make the Sole think of food of all things. Wasn’t winter typically a time when things had difficulty growing?

But the Sole moves on without missing a beat, not noticing the internal struggle of his companion as they attempt to figure things out in their head. “Yeah, families would gather around typically and there’d be lots of big dinners and everyone talking about everything. The kids would all be excited about Santa Claus and the presents..” The Sole trails off, hands clutching around their gun.

MacCready notices it immediately, the tense shoulders and for a moment goes blank on what to say, he hadn’t thought it would lead to children and well their kids. But before he can really think of anything comforting to say he’s already blurting something out.

“Santa Claus?“ There’s a sound of disbelief in his voice, why would they be excited over _that_? But the Sole mistakes his disbelief for questioning and moves on, “Yeah, don’t you know who Santa Claus was?” It’s kind of hard to believe _all_ sorts of traditions would just die out. But MacCready is scoffing at them,

“Of course I know who that was! He was like the boogeyman. Parents told their kids that if they weren’t good he’d come down the chimney and beat ‘em to death with a sock full of coal-”

The Sole has barked out a laugh, high and almost shrill with how sudden it is. They trip over their own two feet and stumble forward and to a stop as the laughter rolls off their tongue to the point they’re wheezing in between each strangled laugh.

“Wh-what are you laughing at ass-jerk?!” MacCready’s red in the face, hands clutching his own weapon as he stands a few feet away. Confused, and feeling oddly mortified by the fact the Sole is laughing, and he suspects it’s not _with_ him.

It’s several more minutes, with the Sole laughing so hard they’ve gone silent, gasping for air in between and finally when he’s had about enough the Sole regains themselves enough to speak.

“Oh God, that-that was..” The hold their gun in one hand and wipe the tears that had fallen down. “He- where did you hear that?”

“What do you mean?!” He’s miffed, holding his gun tight and just a little bit indignant about the whole thing. “That’s who Santa Claus was, right?!” The Sole is grinning again, lips quivering as they fight off another onslaught of laughter and quickly turn their head away.

“R-Right. Yes, he came down the chimney and beat naughty children up.” MacCready gaped, watching the Sole swiftly turn away and start walking again, small chuckled and snorts leaving them. “You’re lying to me!” He accuses, walking to catch up to them. “If that’s not what he was, what was he?!”

But no matter how hard he tries to get the Sole to talk about what it was, he can’t seem to get him to talk and much to his dismay the Sole now has a tendency to snort and burst out laughing when MacCready catches them staring at him.


End file.
